Tout sauf un ange
by chtiteLilipuce
Summary: Lane, Lily et leurs amis vivent leurs dernières années à Poudlard. Rires, sourires, larmes et puis, la vie tout simplement!
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour bonjour!**

**je poste le premier** **chapitre de cette histoire, sachant que les prochains chapitres ne seront pas postés de suite. J'aime écrire, mais j'aime pas les contraintes... hihi**

**critiques en tous genres seront les bienvenues. alors n'hésitez pas!!**

**bonne lecture**

**luuuuuuus!**

* * *

Et voilà, encore une nouvelle année qui débute. Six ans que je fais le même trajet, que je traverse ce mur de brique, que je regarde ces parents témoignant de leur affliction à se séparer de leur chérubin… beurk. Et ça fait surtout six ans que j'attends toujours la même personne…

-LAAAAAAAAAANE!!

Quand on parle du loup…

-LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Ah ah, j'ai été plus forte qu'elle! Bin oui, remarquez le nombre de Y… Z'avez vu?! Trop forte moi.

Pendant que je déblatérais sur le comment j'avais mis KO ma chère et tendre rouquine, la dite demoiselle me percuta de plein fouet et me serra dans ses bras à me péter les côtes.

-Ouch. Moi aussi j'ai été contente de te revoir une dernière fois Lilou.

-Hein? Quoi? Mais..?

-…

-OH!

Comprenant enfin que mon teint bleuté parsemé de tache rouge et saupoudré de blanc n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'apparence de mon visage dans mes moments de joie intense, la tigresse daigna me relâcher.

-Crabe. Ou p't'être bien homard. Ouais je pencherais plus pour homard.

-De quoi tu parles?

Reprenant un semblant de respiration, malgré mes côtes douloureuses, je recherchai quel surnom donner à l'énergumène qui avait tenté de me trucider.

-Sont pas des bras que t'as! Sont des pinces!!

-Je ne suis pas d'accord moi. Je les trouve très jolies tes bras Evans.

Comme un seul homme, ou plutôt comme une seule femme (bin oui, je n'ai que 16 ans, mais j'ai déjà des formes, et je ai perdu l'innocence si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler…) Lily et moi nous sommes retournées vers la chose qui avait émis un bruit.

La tête penchée sur le côté, les rides de concentration au milieu de mon front, j'observai cette étrange chose venu de nulle part.

-Hum, il semble que la chose veuille communiquer.

-Il semblerait oui. Mais crois-tu qu'il ait la capacité de comprendre les mots qui sortent de notre bouche. A quoi peuvent bien servir ces pics là, sur cette masse ronde?

Lily s'était prise au jeu. Heureusement pour le guignol en face de nous. Je me voyais mal expliquer à MacGo comment Lily avait réussi à atrophier Potter alors que l'année scolaire n'avait, somme toute, pas encore commencé.

Je me déplaçais finalement lentement autour du sujet afin de pouvoir mieux observer la chose. Hum, pas trop mal le derrière… Des fesses à croquer, et cette nuque… heu, reprenons voulez-vous. Je disais: petite inspection de la chose. Main droite sur le menton, main gauche sur la hanche.

Le sujet bougea alors des tentacules qu'il croisa juste devant ce qui ressemblai à … hum… bin à un … wow… une chose qui ne devait pas être permise de montrer. Je vais tenter de vous le décrire: plat d'apparence, mais des espèces de boursouflures sont apparues juste au-dessus des tentacules croisées. De plus la chose portait une couche noire d'un tissu de provenance inconnue. Et laissez-moi vous dire que ce tissu ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination quant à ce qui se trouvait en-dessous: des tablettes de chocolat!

Comment une chose dépourvue d'intellect, car à n'en point douter, cette chose n'était pas dotée de cerveau, pouvait être aussi tentante??

-Arg!! Vite Lily! Cours! Fuit!

Je levais les mains doucement vers la chose, essayant de l'amadouer, et de laisser le temps à mon crabe attitré de s'enfuir. Paumes vers la chose, lentement mais surement je reculais d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Et… Pris mes jambes à mon cou! Enfin, façon de parler, parce que croyez-moi, rien de plus dur que de courir comme une dératée le long d'un quai blindé, et se faisant en tirant une malle déjà trois fois plus grosse que vous!! Ça y est? Vous visualisez? Bin moi je le vis!

Trois dérapages et quelques bousculades plus tard, je me retrouvais toute essoufflée dans un compartiment avec mon homard.

-Qu… Qu'est ce que… Malade… Tête… Trop fort!!

Mon pauvre petit crustacé était plié en deux sur la banquette. Rouge. Asphyxié. J'avoue que je n'étais pas dans une meilleure forme…

Mortes de rire, nous étions littéralement mortes de rire. Notre petite comédie de tout à l'heure était tout bonnement exceptionnelle! Il fallait voir la tête que les Maraudeurs faisaient. Pfiou. Nous sommes vraiment trop fortes.

Récupérant tant bien que mal notre souffle, pour la deuxième fois en moins de 20 minutes, Lily et moi tournions la tête dans un même mouvement. Mais le spectacle avait fort heureusement changé.

-JULIAAAAAAAAAAN!!

-LILYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

-JULIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!!

-LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!!

-JULIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

-POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!

-…

Bin quoi? Ce n'était pas drôle? A voir le regard de la mort qui tue que me lançait Lily, ma blague avait tourné court. Pourtant le sourire moqueur de Julian me disait le contraire. Arf, allez comprendre.

-Nous ne sommes pas partis que déjà vous vous faites remarquer… Des explications ?

Lily souffla de lassitude et aussi d'énervement. Potter l'avait une fois de plus mise au devant de la scène. Et s'il y a bien une chose qui agace profondément une Lily, c'est de se retrouver sous les projecteurs.

Julian qui, resté debout dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant nos retrouvailles quelque peu bruyantes…, s'assit juste en face de Lily, me décalant élégamment de mon poste proche de la fenêtre… Autant vous dire tout de suite qu'il m'a vulgairement éjecté de ma place favorite, pour la bonne et simple raison que "si je voulais reposer ma charmante tête sur ses divins genoux pendant le trajet, je devais au moins le gratifier d'un emplacement tant convoité". Pff. Les mecs.

-Bon alors, j'attends.

Sans omettre un seul détail, Lily raconta comment, une fois de plus, je venais de mettre Potter ridicule devant une bonne partie de Poudlard. Mais aussi devant les parents qui étaient en affliction devant le départ de leur chérubin… Aïe. Je crois que là, j'allais en prendre un sacré coup. L'habitude je dirais. Pas de m'en prendre plein la tête, mais plutôt de le rembarrer devant tout le monde. Du coup, je n'ai même pas réfléchis, les mots sont sortis touts seuls de ma bouche. Arf, y'a pas à dire j'avais ma place à Serdaigle. Intelligente comme je suis. Ou alors à Serpentard. Bin oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouer les petites saintes, alors que je suis "perfide", dixit Julian. Poufsouffle aussi aurait pu m'accueillir: loyale envers mes amis. Oh pauvre de moi, je suis vraiment trop parfaite pour être réelle…

-… pas vrai?

Stopper dans ma pleine contemplation de moi-même, je daignais regarder Julian et Lily qui me regardaient comme en attente d'une réponse.

-Bien sûr que si.

Toujours répondre avec aplomb, même si vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est le schmilblick.

-Ah oui? Intéressant… Et depuis quand?

Arf, en fait, ne jamais répondre avec aplomb quand vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est le schmilblick, et surtout si c'est votre meilleure pote qui vous pose la question.

-Heu…

-Oui…?

-La question est en fait de savoir de quelle façon.

-De quelle façon?

Lily avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Ses épaules tressautaient. Sa main droite devant la bouche comme si ses couinements allaient, grâce à ça, diminuer.

-Bin oui, de quelle façon.

Julian se tourna sur la banquette de façon à être face à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que j'allais enfin comprendre de quoi ils parlaient…

-Tu veux dire que tu vas me dire de quelle façon exactement?

-Bin, euh… oui…

-Et bien moi je préfèrerais que tu me le montres…

Julian était maintenant pencher vers moi, sa main droite sur ma cuisse gauche. Remontant lentement.

Je déglutis, tout en regardant mon stupide ex meilleur ami se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Nos visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Il faut que vous sachiez une chose. Julian et moi on se connaît depuis un bon bout de temps. Nous vivions dans le même quartier plus jeune. Puis j'ai déménagé et je me suis retrouvée dans le quartier de Lily. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance de mon homard chéri et de mon ténébreux. Lui et moi nous sommes très proches. Notre relation est même assez ambiguë si vous voulez tout savoir. Il m'attire, je l'attire. Mais voilà, ça s'arrête là. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant…

Julian était maintenant collé à moi, allongés sur la banquette. Ma jupe en jean qui ne couvrait déjà pas beaucoup mes jambes était maintenant très, voire même trop relevée…Ses mains se faisaient baladeuses, son nez glissait le long de ma mâchoire, mon souffle devint erratique.

-Te… te montrer?

Lily n'en pouvant plus. Eclata de rire devant mon désarroi. Tss. Vengeance.

-Oui. Montres moi de quelle façon je te prends lorsque tu fantasmes sur moi…

Ni une ni deux, je me retrouvais debout plaquée contre la porte du compartiment, fort heureusement fermée depuis un bout de temps… Le visage en feu, le souffle court, la main sur le cœur.

-QUOUUUA?

Julian, qui avait subrepticement embrassé la banquette au moment où je me dégageais de son étreinte, me regarda avec ce satané sourire en coin.

-Tu étais encore plongée dans tes pensées.

Ce n'était pas une question, et ce n'était pas non plus une réponse.

Lily ne faisait plus de bruit. En fait si, elle émettait une sorte de râle, comme ceux que font les vielles personnes lorsqu'elles n'ont presque plus un souffle de vie… Moi sadique? Pas pour une mornille… C'est en fait ce qui arrive aussi aux personnes qui ont le fou rire. Mais qui ont dépassé le stade du rire qu'on a envi de leur faire ravaler. Vous savez le stade où en plus d'avoir super mal au ventre, vous ne pouvez plus respirer…

Ce spectacle jouissif, ne le cachons pas, me fit perdre le fil du pourquoi du comment. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Julian se rassoir convenablement que je me rappelais pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée plaquée contre la porte.

-Toi!

Mon index pointant le vil perfide, je lui lançais des avada kedavra avec mes yeux.

Mais avant d'avoir pu même commencer le début de la fin de mon ex meilleur ami (vous avez tout suivi? :D), la porte du compartiment, sur laquelle je me reposais, s'ouvrit soudain. Propulsant de ce fait mon si joli céans à terre.

-Aïeeeeuuuh!

Mes mains de part et d'autre de moi, je relevais la tête pour voir enfin qui avait eu l'audace de me faire tomber.

-LAAAAAAAAAAANE!!

-KEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!!

-TIGROUUUUUUUUU!! BIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!! PEGUYYYYYYYYYY!!

-….

Pff, décidément aucun humour, j'vous jure.

Je me décidais à tendre les mains vers le groupe qui me servait accessoirement d'amis. Regard de chat Potté. Petite moue a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e.

Tous me regardèrent avant d'entrer dans le compartiment.

-Les chiens!

-C'est pas gentil pour les chiens ça.

Me dévissant le cou, toujours à terre je précise, et de ce fait ma jupe en jean relevée plus que nécessaire, je contemplais le groupe de spécimens dont le bruit était provenu.

La chose de tout à l'heure me regardait avec des éclairs plein les yeux, et un sourire en coin (oui toujours ce stupide sourire qui vous donne envi de le faire ravaler à la personne!). Mais le bruit ne venait pas de la chose. Elle venait de l'autre chose. Celle avec des tentacules plus impressionnantes, et des tablettes de chocolat noir (je préfère le chocolat noir, oui, et alors?).

-INVASIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!

Je me mis aussi vite que possible à quatre pattes et me retrouvais dans mon compartiment, en sécurité. Porte fermée à l'aide d'un sortilège de mon cru (ouais, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai ma place à Serdaigle!).

-Pfiou.

Fermant les yeux, je me retrouvais soudain les tympans explosés.

Mes soi-disant amis hurlaient de rire, écroulés les uns sur les autres.

-Bin quoi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lus!**

**tout d'abord, merci pour les commentaires divers. **

**Ensuite, pour répondre à une attente de Sephy, je vais vous dire que mon histoire risque de durer sur plus de 10 chapitres, combien exactement, je ne saurais vous le dire, donc soyez patient, je n'ai que ça à vous dire!! ;)**

**sinon, pour ce qui est de la trame, je ne compte pas rester dans l'humour éternellement, mon personnage est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Elle à un côté, que vous allez décourvrir dans ce chapitre, qui sera important pour le reste de mon histoire.**

**si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas!**

**bonne lecture!**

**Lilipuce**

* * *

Drapée de ma dignité, enfin de ce qu'il en restait, j'allais m'asseoir à la droite d'un des chiens qui m'avaient fait tomber: Kevin Bristol. Brun aux yeux presque noirs, il faisait parti du groupe de garçons qui partageaient le dortoir de Julian.

Kevin était un Serdaigle.

Quoi? Vous vous attendiez à une description méticuleuse? Bin non, désolée. Dire qu'il est un Serdaigle, vous en dit déjà long sur lui… Moi rancunière? Jamais.

Pendant que la bande de hyènes reprenait son souffle, j'examinais chacune des personnes présentes. Kévin, Eric, Sarah, Lily et Page. Sans oublier mon Julian. Mon regard croisa le sien au moment où je me disais que finalement, même s'ils avaient beau se moquer sans cesse de moi, ces gens là étaient des personnes chères à mes yeux. En voyant l'étincelle qui illumina les pupilles de Julian à cet instant, je su qu'il savait à quoi je pensais. Et qu'il partageait mon opinion.

Arf, c'est y pas beau une amitié si fusionnelle??

Je souris inconsciemment à Julian qui se trouvait complètement à mon opposé dans le compartiment. Eric avait pris ma place à ses côtés, et Page, dont personne ne pouvait douter de son attirance pour ce dernier (mis à part le principal intéressé, pour changer me direz-vous…) s'était installée à sa droite.

Lily, toujours fidèle à son poste, en face de Julian, à côté de la fenêtre, bagages au-dessus de sa tête, roman fantastique dans les mains (enfin depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses poumons...), sourire rêveur fiché sur les lèvres, et euh, bon je vais m'arrêter là, sinon vous allez me prendre pour une perverse qui n'arrête pas de mater sa meilleure amie… Je disais donc que Lily était toujours contre la fenêtre. Sarah Finn juste à côté d'elle.

Sarah fait parti de notre dortoir des filles de Griffondor de sixième année. Au même titre que Page, aurais-je oublié de vous préciser? Si Lily est sans conteste ma meilleure amie, Page et Sarah sont des filles qui comptent beaucoup pour moi. Mais elles n'ont pas ce truc en plus qui fait que je suis capable de tout leur dire. Pas que je sois si arrogante que je n'accepte pas l'amitié des gens. Non. Loin de moi cette idée.

Mais je fais parti des gens qui sont agréables avec les autres, s'entendent bien avec eux, mais qui ont du mal à les intégrer entièrement dans leur vie…

Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire par là. Je vais essayer d'être plus claire.

Certaines personnes sont très ouvertes et très sociables… Elles accordent leur confiance très vite et pour elles, l'amitié coule de source. Pour moi, ces personnes confondent certainement l'amitié et l'entente.

Un ami doit, pour moi, être présent dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments. De ce point de vue, tout ceux présents dans le compartiment correspondent à cette définition. Mais ensuite, il y a ce truc en plus qui fait que j'ai envi d'envoyer des hiboux tous les jours pour avoir des nouvelles, au lieu d'attendre tranquillement la rentrée pour en avoir. Je ne peux me passer de Lily, et encore moins de Julian. Par contre, je pourrais ne pas voir Eric, Page, Sarah ou Kévin pendant deux mois, je les retrouverais avec joie comme si je les avais quittés la veille. Et nous reprendrions notre conversation où nous l'avions laissée. Vous saisissez mieux la chose? J'espère pour vous parce que je ne réitérerais pas mes explications!

-… pas vrai?

Une nouvelle fois sortie de mon monologue intérieur, je regardais les visages rivés vers moi.

-Bien… Eh! Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois!

Je m'étais relevée d'un bon et fixais rageusement Julian droit dans les yeux, points sur les hanches.

Lily leva la tête de son bouquin et me fit un sourire moqueur.

Grr, encore ce foutu sourire.

Julian souriait de toutes ses dents, le regard pétillant.

Tss, crétin.

Quant aux autres, bah, ils me regardaient comme si j'étais devenue folle, enfin plus folle que ce que je laissais voir d'habitude.

Soutenant le regard de Julian, je me rassis lentement sur la banquette, non sans avoir émis un grognement au préalable.

-On voulait juste savoir si tu avais passé de bonnes vacances chez Julian…

-Ouai. Ça aurait pu être mieux, mais j'ai connu pire…

Et vlan dans les dents! Je jubilais intérieurement en voyant un éclair passé dans les yeux de mon gai luron.

Mais l'instant fugace laissa place à un sentiment d'anxiété. Julian était à Serdaigle, mais il pouvait être assez fourbe pour avoir sa place à Serpentard… J'allais morfler… Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ma grande bouche…

Le sourire vainqueur qu'il me fit à ce moment là, me fit prendre conscience de ma position quelque peu ratatinée sur mon siège. Et puis flute, je ne suis pas à Griffondor pour rien.

Je me redressais dignement, le menton levé, le regard fier.

-Félicitation Smith. Ça fait… hum.

Lily leva son bras gauche pour regarder le cadran de sa montre.

-Wow. Trois heures que nous sommes partis de Londres, que déjà tu t'es mis à dos Potter, et Julian. Une dernière volonté avant l'exécution?

-Ah ah, très drôle mon petit crabe, très drôle. Puis d'abord, même pas peur.

Un coup d'œil à droite dans la direction de Julian pour savoir qu'encore une fois j'aurais dû la boucler…

-Hum, ouai, même pas peur de Potter.

Ou l'art d'essayer vainement de sauver sa peau…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait?

-Quoua? Moi je lui ai rien fait d'abord! C'est lui qui est venu nous importuner, Lily et moi. On lui avait rien demandé! Mais môôôssieur a les chevilles tellement enflées qu'il s'imagine qu'à chaque fois qu'on ouvre la bouche, c'est pour l'encenser!!

Lily ne m'avait pas interrompu dans ma tirade. Elle acquiesçait de la tête, trop heureuse que quelqu'un la comprenne vraiment.

Vive ma coupine à moua!

-Et si tu arrêtais de le tourner en ridicule devant ses amis, il ne te chercherait plus la petite bête… Enfin moi ce que j'en dis.

Je fusillais Kévin des yeux. Pour qui il se prend ce… ce… ce Serdaigle!

Alors non, je ne suis pas si lunatique que ça. Oui je sais que je vous ai dit que j'avais ma place à Serdaigle. Et oui, j'ai aussi conscience que mon meilleur pote est à Serdaigle. Et alors?

Peuh. Je ne daignai même pas relever l'affront. Me contentant de le mépriser en le snobant ouvertement.

Prenant le livre que j'avais commencé à lire pendant mes vacances chez mon petit bout, je m'installais confortablement, les jambes croisées à l'indienne.

Un petit rire provenant de Julian me consolida dans l'idée que j'étais vraiment le clown de la bande.

Ouai, bin j'assume. La vie est trop courte pour faire la tronche, et pour ennuyer les autres. Alors autant tout faire pour la passer agréablement. Non?

Je me plongeais dans l'histoire. Me comparant à l'héroïne qui vivait tant d'aventures. Entourée d'amis qui seraient toujours là pour elle.

Lily m'a souvent dit que je m'imprégnais un peu trop des personnages.

Du coup, je pleure à la moindre mort. Je souri quand le héros est heureux. Et mon cœur bat la chamade à la moindre histoire d'amour. Raaah. J'adore lire.

Le bruit de fond, qui me parvenait dans les brumes de mon cerveau, m'indiquait que mes camarades de compartiment avaient continué de discuter entre eux. Seules Lily et moi étions trop absorbées par nos romans pour interagir avec les autres.

Décidément trop perdue dans les méandres du labyrinthe décrit par l'auteur, je sursautais quand la main de Sarah se posa sur mon épaule.

-Gné?

Pouffant de rire, elle me fit signe de me changer avant que le train ne s'arrête à la gare. Le tout en un seul geste. Je suis trop balaise au mime moi…

Nous étions de retour dans notre deuxième maison. Poudlard.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Lane?

Je regardais Sarah dans les yeux, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

-Nan, tout va bien…

Pas dupe pour rien, elle s'assit en face de moi, la chemise à moitié boutonnée, la cravate à la main. Je senti Lily se rapprocher de moi et vit Page se retourner pour me regarder.

Elles attendaient que je m'explique enfin.

-C'est juste que je m'imagine dans deux ans. Fini Poudlard. Fini l'insouciance. On devra trouver notre voie à la fin de cette année, et on sera surement séparé. Tous. Enfin je veux dire nous quatre, mais aussi les garçons. Moi ça me déprime.

Lily me serra dans ses bras, le nez dans mes cheveux. Sarah souriait tendrement, et Page soupira à son tour.

-Tu te poses trop de question ma petite.

Je me redressais m'écartant un peu de mon homard. Oui je suis petite, et alors? 1m63 au garrot! Et j'en suis fière. Enfin, surtout quand on ne se moque pas de moi…

Oui, bon, je sais aussi que c'était plus un surnom amical qu'une moquerie…

J'avoue! Je suis peut-être un peu susceptible sur la question!

Lily fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, même si moi, je remarquais que la commissure gauche de ses lèvres s'était presque imperceptiblement soulevée. Presque, j'ai dit.

-Il nous reste encore deux ans à faire à Poudlard.

-On dirait que tu parles d'une peine de prison…

Je trouvais la remarque de Page très pertinente.

Lily fit une nouvelle fois comme si elle n'avait rien vu, ni entendu. Elle est forte à ce jeu là ma Lilou.

-Deux ans, c'est long, et ça nous laisse le temps de vivre encore plein de choses ensemble. On a 16 ans, et la vie devant nous! La remise des ASPIC ne signifie pas la fin de Poudlard, mais plutôt le début de notre vie d'adulte.

Je levais ma main pour essuyer une larme imaginaire.

Cette fois-ci Lily me tapa gentiment le bras pour me dire d'arrêter de faire le pitre. Et en future adulte digne de ce nom… je lui tirais la langue.

Bin moi je n'aime pas quand ça devient trop sérieux. Ambiance pesante, déprime assurée.

…

Oui, je sais. C'est moi qui ai commencé. Bin c'est moi qui fini! Na!

Mon geste eu au moins le don de décontracter les filles.

Reprenant là où mon soupir les avait arrêtées, je me déshabillais à mon tour afin de pouvoir enfiler mon uniforme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les garçons de retour à nos côtés, le train s'immobilisa dans la gare de Près-au-Lard.

Laissant nos bagages au soin des créatures magiques qui s'occupaient de les transférer dans nos dortoirs, nous nous précipitions vers les calèches qui nous conduisaient au château.

J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir les Maraudeurs, un peu plus loin devant nous, avant qu'ils ne grimpent dans un des moyens de locomotion mis à notre disposition, et disparaissent dans un crissement de roue.

-Je devrais peut-être me contrôler un peu plus en présence de Potter.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce que j'avais osé penser… et dire!

Julian sauta sur moi avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire bombabouse.

-Vade retro Satanas!! Rendez nous notre Lane! Ksss Ksss!

Secouée comme un prunier par le crétin qui me servait parfois de coussin, je remarquais que Lily faisait des signes de croix, imitée par Page et Kevin, les yeux exorbités. Les deux autres étant, pour l'une en position de parfaite imitation de personne inconsciente: écroulée sur le siège, main droite sur le front, paume tournée vers l'extérieur. Et pour l'autre, en position de tentative de réanimation désespérée: la main droite au niveau des reins soutenant l'inconsciente, et la main gauche ventilant la dite demoiselle en détresse.

Autant vous dire que nous donnions un spectacle désolant. De parfaits atrophiés du bulbe si vous voulez mon avis.

C'est ce qu'ont dû se dire les deux préfets qui sont venus gentiment nous "demander" de nous calmer, sous peine de recevoir deux heures de détention, alors que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé…

Bravo Smith. Cette année commence sur les chapeaux de roues…

C'est avec un sérieux un peu plus prononcé que nous avons franchi les portes de la Grande Salle.

Mon cœur s'est soudain arrêté de battre, pour reprendre un rythme un peu plus soutenu.

Certains sont blasés par le spectacle qu'offre la magie de Poudlard, d'autres, comme moi, ne s'en remettent jamais. J'ai beau franchir, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, les portes de ce château, je suis à chaque fois éblouie par la beauté du lieu.

Mon côté enfant qui ressort. Tout continue à me surprendre. Ah naïveté quand tu nous tiens…

Perdue; une fois de plus me direz-vous; dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçue pas de suite que les garçons avaient rejoint leur table, auprès des autres Serdaigles.

J'attendais patiemment que notre cher directeur ait fini sont interminable discours de bienvenue… et que ces foutus premières années soient répartis dans une maison. Moi et la patience ça fait deux au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquez…

Des mets les plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent juste sous mes yeux. Raah que c'est bon d'être chez soi…

Je… m'empiffrais (n'ayons pas peur des mots) comme une truie (n'exagérons pas quand même…) sous l'œil navré de mon petit crustacé.

Je me servais d'un petit peu de tout, et de n'importe quoi aussi. Je faisais enrager Lily, Sarah et Page à cause de ça. D'après elles, je ne prenais pas un gramme alors que j'engloutissais des "tonnes et des tonnes" de cochonneries.

Bin ce qu'elles oubliaient de préciser, c'est que je faisais bien six heures de sport par semaine pour liquider tout ce que j'avais ingéré au cours de mes repas. J'aime le sport. Le sport est mon ami.

Une fois rassasiées, les filles et moi, nous sommes sorties de table en suivant le flot des élèves qui quittait la Grande Salle. Je discutais tranquillement avec Sarah sur le pourquoi du comment Frodon n'était rien sans son merveilleux Sam. Quand, sans que je ne l'aie vu venir, une main me tira en arrière pour me faire faire un 180 degré.

-Alors Smith, ça va mieux depuis tout à l'heure?

Potter gardait sa main sur mon épaule, le regard lançant des éclairs, et la mine renfermée. Les trois autres choses étaient restées en retrait, juste derrière le brun binoclard.

-Je vais très bien, merci de demander Potter.

Petit sourire hypocrite, tête légèrement penchée à droite, et mes cils qui battaient au rythme de mes paupières.

Les filles qui n'avaient pas tout de suite remarqué que je ne les suivais plus, firent demi-tour pour me rejoindre. Sarah s'était enfin rendu compte que ce n'était pas normal que je ne réponde pas à ses piques sur ces crétins de hobbits. Et après on dit de moi que je suis exubérante! Pff, mon œil! Même mes amies ne se rendent pas compte de mon absence!!

M'enfin. Revenons à nos moutons.

Faisant face à la chose qui me tenait toujours par l'épaule (souvenez-vous que la chose porte des tentacules à la place des bras, et les tentacules, ça colle!!), j'attendais de savoir ce que j'allais récolter…

Bin oui, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête!!

Sauf que là, j'avais peur d'avoir déclenché un ouragan…

-Dit moi Smith, ça t'amuse de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde?

La chose s'était rapprochée de moi, son visage était passé à une échelle plus imposante, me cachant la vue.

J'ouvris la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer, lorsque je me senti tirée en arrière pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes.

M'enfin, c'est une nouvelle mode ou quoi??

D'abord furieux que quelqu'un ait osé se mêler de ses affaires, Potter regarda par-dessus mon épaule. Puis son visage se radoucit.

Wow. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de calmer la furie de Potter. Et cette personne était ma meilleure amie!!

Vive ma Lilou!!

-Potter! Le jour où tu arrêteras toi-même de ridiculiser les gens, tu pourras te permettre de donner des leçons de morale aux autres. En attendant, tu la fermes, et tu nous laisses tranquilles.

Et vlan! Dans ta face de cake!

Mouhahaha! Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'adorais mon petit crustacé?

Sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, je suivais la cadence imposée par ma rousse préférée. Sarah et Page avaient assisté à la scène, mais n'étaient pas intervenues. A quoi bon, puisque seule Lily avait la capacité d'agir sur les émotions de Potter. Enfin à l'exception des Maraudeurs, cela va sans dire.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous nous dirigions vers notre salle commune. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame nous laissa entrer, et là… Là un sentiment de bien être m'envahi. Traversant mon corps comme une vague apaisante.

Oui, j'étais de retour dans mon chez-moi.

Je soupirais de bonheur.

Les filles me regardèrent. Et me tirèrent toutes les trois jusqu'à la chambre que nous occupions depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans.

Nous déballions nos affaires, les rangions dans nos armoires. Le tout dans un silence presque religieux. C'était ça, notre rituel de rentrée.

Nous nous installions, nous intégrant parfaitement dans notre nouvel environnement, puis…

-Raconte-nous tout! Je veux tous les détails!!

La fameuse discutions entre filles. Les bonbons étaient de rigueur, ainsi que quelques boissons de notre cru…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sarah…

-Mon œil! T'as passé trois semaines chez Julian, dont une, entièrement seule avec lui!

Que? Comment?

Mon regard courroucé virevolta en direction de Lily!

Son regard semi innocent me mortifia.

La traitresse! Elle avait osé raconter aux filles que j'avais passé une semaine toute seule en compagnie de Julian.

Vous allez me dire qu'il n'y a rien de grave puisque ces jeunes filles sont des amies. Mais non!

Détrompez-vous! Vous ne savez pas tout!

Ces fameuses jeunes filles se sont mises en tête de jouer les entremetteuses pour Julian et moi!

Et par chacun de notre côté: lui avec une belle blonde et moi avec un beau brun! Non! Elles veulent que nous sortions ensemble!!

Arg! Horreur et damnation!!

-Alors…? On attend toujours…

-Bin vous attendrez longtemps!

Je croisais les bras en signe de bouderie, non sans avoir au préalable pris une chocogrenouille dans la bouche.

Lily rigola, se leva de son lit pour aller s'asseoir sur le mien. Je détournais la tête pour lui montrer que cette fois-ci elle ne serait pas pardonnée si facilement.

Et elle rigola de plus belle!

-Allez Lane. Tu n'as rien à cacher puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé. Pas vrai..?

Pff. Et voilà. Ça c'est bien du Lilou tout craché. Elle arrive à tout me faire dire. Je ne peux rien lui cacher! Je n'aime pas être au pied du mur. J'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un peloton d'exécution!

Brr.

Maintenant je n'ai plus le choix. Si je ne dis rien, les filles vont se mettre à croire tout et n'importe quoi, et je suis bien partie pour entendre toutes sortes de bêtises. Mais je n'ai pas envi de leur raconter ce qui s'est passé, parce que là encore, elles vont extrapoler, et s'imaginer des choses plus fausses les unes que les autres!!

Ah! Je hais me faire avoir comme un bleu!

-Je te déteste.

Lily affichait maintenant un sourire victorieux. Elle savait que j'allais tout déballer. Mais si elle croyait que j'allais la laisser s'en tirer comme ça, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude!!

-Je suis partie en vacance avec Julian chez ses grands-parents, dans le sud de l'Espagne. Dans un bled paumé dont je ne me rappelle même plus le nom…

Les filles étaient scotchées à mes lèvres, elles buvaient littéralement mes paroles, comme si j'étais une sorte de prophétesse…

Lily, elle, attendait patiemment que je raconte la partie la plus «croustillante» de mon histoire. Elle allait être déçue.

-On est resté deux semaines avec eux. Balades, rafting, séances de bronzage, canoës. On s'est super bien amusé. Puis ses grands-parents ont dû aller voir la sœur de la grand-mère. Mais elle ne supporte pas les sorciers… En fait, à part ses grands-parents et ses parents, la famille de Julian n'accepte pas d'avoir un sorcier parmi eux. Donc les relations sont un peu tendues. Du coup on s'est retrouvé tout seul pour la dernière semaine.

Je m'arrêtais dans mon récit le temps de faire une pause boisson et bonbons.

-Et…

Page n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je formerais un très beau couple avec Julian. Ouai. Enfin, moi ce que je pense c'est que ce serait une raison de plus pour passer encore plus de temps avec son cher Eric… Ah, l'amour!

J'avalais une gorgée d'un liquide quelque peu douteux… mais bon, nous sommes à Griffondor, alors le danger ne nous fait pas peur!! Puis je repris mon histoire.

-Et alors… rien. On a passé la dernière semaine comme on avait passé les deux premières. Sauf que là, on alternait chacun son tour pour faire la cuisine!!

Des soupirs de déception envahirent la pièce. Même Lily me parue légèrement déçue. Il faut dire qu'après l'épisode du train (celui où Julian m'avait littéralement sauté dessus), elle s'attendait certainement à un peu plus de… croustillant?

-Bon, mais alors vous, vous avez fait quoi de vos vacances?

J'avais posé la question sans me tourner spécifiquement vers une des filles. Ce fut Page qui me répondit la première.

-J'ai passé un mois avec mes parents en Irlande. On a de la famille du côté de mon père. J'ai revu tout mes cousins. C'était sympa. Puis le deuxième mois je l'ai passé chez moi. J'ai revu des copines moldues. Rien de bien passionnant en fait.

-Et Eric ne t'as pas trop manqué..?

Le rouge monta très vite aux joues de Page. Hihi, vengeance. Je souriais contente de ma petite pique.

Lily me donna un coup de coude bien senti, mais je voyais bien qu'elle aussi s'amusait de la réaction de la grande brune.

-Heu, bin on s'est envoyé un ou deux hiboux pendants les vacances, et…

Mon sifflement l'interrompu.

-Tu veux dire que tu as enfin eu le courage de lui écrire! Bin c'était pas trop tôt!!

De rouge pivoine, Page était passé au rouge cramoisi.

Et je me pris une claque derrière le crâne, en provenance de mon crustacé.

Aïeuh!

-Ne fait pas attention à elle, Page. Elle n'est pas importante.

Queoi?

Je me remis à bouder, tournant la tête à la rousse qui squattait mon lit.

-C'est bien que tu aies enfin pu lui écrire. Ça va changer beaucoup de choses cette année j'espère. En tout cas vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre dans le train.

Ma curiosité était piquée. Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qui se passait dans le compartiment, trop absorbée par mon roman. Mais à première vue, j'avais raté beaucoup… Lily était elle aussi surprise par les paroles de Sarah.

Comprenant que nous avions loupé un épisode, Sarah nous narra dans les moindres détails le comportement d'Eric et Page pendant le voyage.

Nous analysions chacun des gestes, chacune des paroles prononcées, les moindres regards. Et Page se contentait de rougir un peu plus à chaque fois.

Finalement nous nous mettions d'accord sur le fait que si les choses continuaient dans ce sens, Page n'allait pas tarder à sortir avec le blond de ses rêves…

La discussion continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Sarah et Lily nous racontèrent les jolis garçons qu'elles avaient rencontrés, quels bars elles avaient découverts, et comment elles avaient passé leurs journées à ne rien faire.

Les yeux rougis par la fatigue, les mâchoires qui risquaient de se décrocher à chaque bâillement, nous décidâmes finalement de nous coucher pour pouvoir aborder sereinement notre sixième année.

Allongée dans mon lit, les paupières clauses, je songeais à l'année qui débutait. J'étais de retour à Poudlard, entourée de mes amies.

J'avais laissé mes malheurs sur le quai. Comme chaque année, la Lane insouciante prenait le pas sur la Lane détruite.

Je remerciais Lily et Julian d'être là pour moi. Grâce à eux, Poudlard était synonyme de bonheur, de futur, de joie. Tout ce que je n'avais plus lorsque je rentrais chez mes parents… Mais ça, ça restera entre nous…


End file.
